Our invention relates to a collapsible trap for crustaceans.
Collapsible crustacean traps are known in the prior art.
For example, crab traps involving a frame and a netted structure are common in the prior art and are commonly called crab traps or crab pots. These crab traps are generally utilized in shallow coastal waters where the frame and netted structure may be combined on the deck relatively easily and lowered to the ocean floor. With a minimum of traps a commercial crabber can catch a large number of crabs, whereas a commercial lobster trapper requires many traps to catch just a few lobsters (one pound per trap fished is considered a good day's catch).
Lobster trapping, particularly commercial lobster trapping is a different story since the traps are larger, generally utilized a greater distance from shore and at greater depths, all year round. The typical commercial lobster trap is a sturdy substantially rectangular box made of wood or plastic covered wire mesh, strong and rugged enough to withstand the lobsters, the handling, and the conditions above and below the sea.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,523 (Olafsen) teaches a collapsible crab trap. Once the trap is collapsed and the two ends are disconnected, they are free to move freely, in larger lobster pots, a difficult condition to deal with in rough seas or in storing the pots.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,073 (Olsen) discloses a collapsible crab trap which collapses (after the tunnel opening units are removed and separately stored). This crab pot similarly, upon collapse, has free swinging ends making the device (particularly in a large lobster trap) more complicated to store and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,779 (Olafsen) teaches a crab trap which has separate tunnel opening units, thereby complicating storage and stacking.
What is needed is a lobster trap which is collapsible to a minimum size so that the lobsterman does not have to make repeat trips to the fishing area, which does not have loose, floppy parts which make it difficult to handle and store, and which is as rugged and durable as the present commercial lobster trap.